Time is killing us
by Moody Poison
Summary: One Shot basé sur la Ligue Souterraine de Temi-Chou, suite à un défi de cette dernière. Se situe après le Hors Série où Sacha meurt. Régis doit faire face à la solitude, tout comme Neko. La Ligue se meurt.


Y a pas à dire, la Ligue Souterraine de Temi-Chou, c'est une pure merveille - il vous faut l'avoir lue pour comprendre ce qui suit. J'ai l'honneur d'être sa bêta et de travailler l'intrigue avec elle, tant et si bien, que les personnages ont commencé à me poursuivre jusque dans mes songes et se sont même appropriés ma plume. Heureusement, la grande et magnifique Temi-Chou m'a autorisé à faire une "fic d'une fic" voilà un moment. Et, le pari qu'elle m'a lancé (dont le véritable aboutissement n'a rien à voir) m'a inspiré ce texte. En bref, tout le mérite reviens à Satoshi Tajiri et à Temi-Chou.  
>Chers fans de la Ligue, j'espère que cela vous plaira !<p>

Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Time is killing us<strong>

La neige tombait à gros flocons, glaciale sur sa peau, et enveloppait toute la ville de son atmosphère ouatée. Assise sur un muret, Neko balançait ses pieds par-delà le vide en contrebas de la colline, on apercevait le miroitement du lac glacé où jouaient les Stalgamins qu'étudiait actuellement le professeur Chen. L'ancienne Neko aurait foncé déraper dangereusement sur la glace avec eux, pour se lancer des défis improbables, pirouetter avec Mentali, rieuse et insouciante. Mais les années passaient et la solitude pesait à la dresseuse furtive.

Tout cela, Prof le voyait bien. Il se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, en retrait, accoté contre le chambranle de la porte, enveloppé dans un manteau bien chaud. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien ne la changerait. Il enfouit son nez dans son écharpe, incertain de l'attitude à mener. Finalement, il soupira et s'avança, pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, taciturne. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

— Tu te rends compte ? Psyko est mort.

Le deuil était douloureux pour tous. Le groupe d'amis n'avait de cesse de courir après Combo. L'arrêter. Artik s'était mis en tête d'honorer sa promesse. Chaque membre de la Ligue vaquait à ses occupations durant les mois d'inactivité. Mais elle, elle errait comme une âme en peine. Elle ne pouvait suivre son amant dans la vengeance – elle ne se sentait plus la carrure de vivre une folle aventure avec cet homme qui jamais ne s'engagerait, si ce n'était pour une Flora. Elle avait passé l'âge de l'éternel célibat, des conquêtes par milliers. Elle voulait se poser. Non plus oublier la souffrance, mais la guérir, petit à petit, l'estomper à force de soins et d'attentions. Cesser de fuir constamment c'était une chose qu'on pouvait se permettre dans sa jeunesse, mais plus maintenant.

Régis aussi, depuis la mort de Sacha, n'était plus le même. Son meilleur ami. Et même plus. Cette relation toute particulière qu'ils avaient toujours entretenue. Régis soupira :

— Les mois passent, et ça fait toujours aussi bizarre, approuva-t-il.

Oui, les mois, déjà, songeait-il. Des mois qu'Artik était revenu pour annoncer la nouvelle à Ondine. Des mois que cette dernière avait lu la lettre de Sacha, celle où il confessait sa brève liaison avec son meilleur ami. Des mois qu'Ondine lui avait jeté ce regard perdu, avant de lui demander de ne plus se présenter chez elle, le temps qu'elle fît son deuil et qu'elle digérât cette histoire… Des mois qu'ils s'étaient tous présentés à l'enterrement, tête basse, vêtus de leur tenue réglementaire au sein de la Ligue. Il se souvenait encore de Neko, le cœur lourd, se dirigeant vers Artik, certainement en quête d'un réconfort quelconque. Un Artik visiblement pas d'humeur ou avec d'autres objectifs en tête, puisqu'il l'avait repoussée. La fois de trop, probablement. Prof ne comprenait pas tellement comment la relation entre ces deux-là avait pu se dégrader à leur insu. Ou si elle n'avait pas toujours été aussi imprévisible, dictée par leur impulsivité et leurs caprices, tels deux aimants qui s'attiraient pour mieux se repousser ensuite, jusqu'à ce que ce petit jeu macule leur amitié même. Ou bien, s'il s'agissait juste d'une lassitude passagère. Ou encore, la peur d'être blessé et la mort du quatuor infernal. C'était agaçant, de ne pas savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Pour lui. Parce que… Non. Il n'osait le formuler, même en son for intérieur.

Des mois, donc, qu'il avait saisi Neko par le bras pour qu'ils pleurent ensemble la disparition de Sacha. Des mois qu'il lui avait proposé de rester chez lui si elle le souhaitait. Des mois qu'elle flânait, morose. La Ligue Souterraine ne reprenait pas tout de suite, elle n'avait aucune obligation de travailler dans la mesure où elle avait accumulé une fortune à force de vider les coffres des banques et des crapuleux. Parfois, elle disparaissait quelques jours Régis devinait qu'elle escaladait probablement des falaises escarpées, explorait des grottes ténébreuses, s'enfonçait dans des forêts vierges ou encore effectuait des plongeons dans des rivières au courant si dangereux. N'importe quoi pour lui procurer ce frisson, pour faire pulser l'adrénaline dans ses veines et se vider la tête. Pour oublier un peu la solitude.

La Ligue n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Privée peu à peu de ses membres les plus anciens, elle se laissait envahir par tous ces petits jeunes, sympathiques, mais encore trop immatures. Ils avaient tous ce grain de folie qui les avait rassemblés des années auparavant. Ils étaient tous assoiffés de frissons, avides d'aventure, voraces, quand il s'agissait des défis. En vieillissant, on y voyait petit à petit l'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes avant… Mais ils avaient perdu quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas vécu la guerre, ils n'étaient pas mus par cette solidarité juste la compétition. Ni lui, ni elle ne pouvait se lier aux nouveaux dresseurs souterrains comme ils l'avaient fait avec les authentiques encore moins dans ce nouveau cadre, trop strict, pour ne pas offenser les autorités. Adieu, démente liberté.

À chacune des escapades de Neko, Régis l'attendait, patiemment. Il ne s'absentait pas trop, ne dormait que d'un œil, pour être certain d'être là lors de son retour. Immanquablement, elle revenait blessée, une fois même empoisonnée par une plante jusque-là inconnue, ce qui aurait ravi Ln(3) de son vivant. L'avant-veille, la dresseuse était rentrée avec une plaie impressionnante sur la cuisse, purulente, même. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se soigner et il soupçonnait Gueriaigle de l'avoir ramenée de force. Cela avait agacé Régis, qui avait laissé libre cours à son irritation. L'inconscience de la jeune femme commençait à lui faire penser qu'elle ne recherchait qu'à se donner la mort, de façon aussi stupide que magistrale. Ou alors, elle essayait de ressembler à Psyko. Au choix.

Quand Neko posa sa tête sur son épaule, il passa doucement un bras autour de sa taille menue. Sous ses doigts, la peau de la jeune femme était glaciale, sa musculature nerveuse crispée par le froid – comment diable faisait-elle pour sortir en simple débardeur trop court par ce temps ? Elle devait être frigorifiée et pourtant, ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Du bout de ses bottes, elle poussait la neige, pour que de petits monceaux partent et roulent plus loin, et Mentali, aussi joueur qu'un chat, courait après pour les écraser de sa patte. Amusé par cette vision, Régis fit sortir Noctali de sa pokéball – le pokémon se fit un plaisir d'aller jouer avec l'autre.

Le temps s'étira, le soleil baissait à l'horizon sans qu'une parole ne fût échangée. Où était donc passée la sulfureuse Neko, celle qui se présentait à ses cours avec des décolletés indécents pour lui faire perdre ses moyens ? Celle qui lui faisait des avances dès qu'elle avait trop bu ? Celle qui riait aux éclats pour un rien et qui ne cessait de faire des gaffes ? Elle lui manquait. Il faillit le dire, là. Le souffler, ce « tu me manques » qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il se sentit rougir. Il se sentit bête. Il se sentait aussi bête qu'un gamin. Ne se connaissaient-ils pas depuis des années ? Ne vivait-elle pas chez lui, en ce moment ? Pourquoi diable lui dirait-il cela ?

Il se contenta de savourer le contact de sa tête sur son épaule, de resserrer légèrement sa prise contre sa taille, savoura son odeur, mélange intriguant d'un parfum masculin plutôt sucré et de celui caractéristique de ses vêtements – sève de forêt, terres sauvages, feu de camp l'aventure dans les grandes contrées, quoi. Le soleil caressait l'horizon, quand elle se décida à bouger. La neige s'était teintée des lueurs crépusculaires, tièdes et rassurantes. Mentali et Noctali s'étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, au pied du muret, à même la neige, cherchant la chaleur de son compagnon et, parfois, se câlinant d'un coup de tête joueur. Preste, comme toujours, Neko sauta à terre et s'étira, non sans une grimace quand sa cuisse l'élança. Régis avait le corps tout engourdi par le froid et l'immobilité. Il avait faim, aussi, se rendit-il compte. Preuve qu'il se faisait tard. Il rappela Noctali tandis que son amie faisait de même avec son pokémon, puis il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Une longue nuit sans sommeil l'attendait : il avait des recherches à rendre pour bientôt, et le travail qu'il n'avait pas fait cet après-midi n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

Neko marchait devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sa silhouette. Ils avaient plusieurs fois passé la nuit ensemble. Pas récemment, mais à l'époque la plus glorieuse de la Ligue. L'époque de l'insouciance. Où les sentiments n'avaient rien à faire là-dedans. Le souvenir d'une amitié, pas d'une relation. Désormais… tout était différent. Il ne savait pas comment agir, comment l'aborder, comment redonner à la dresseuse furtive cette joie de vivre, cette douce folie, son habitude de croquer la vie à pleines dents. Il voulait lui dire « viens, amusons-nous comme au bon vieux temps », avec un sourire ravageur comme lui seul savait le faire. Le genre de truc qui fonctionnait, à une époque. Mais maintenant ? Tout semblait si brisé…

— Passe par mon labo, que je change tes bandages, fit-il simplement.

Voilà tout ce qu'il était capable d'articuler. Il n'était que Prof, professionnel à souhait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses boucles qui oscillaient alors qu'elle acquiesçait et elle le suivit docilement dans le laboratoire. À peine entrés dans la pièce, alors qu'il enlevait son manteau et l'accrochait à une patère, la jeune femme retirait ses bottes et son pantalon pour dévoiler sa cuisse ravagée. Malgré le bandage serré et les points de sutures, la plaie avait légèrement saigné dans la journée, comme en témoignait la couleur rosie du tissus à l'origine d'un blanc immaculé. Elle s'assit. Malgré lui, le regard de Régis s'attarda quelques instants sur ses longues jambes fuselées, les muscles ciselés de ses cuisses. Un jour, elle allait le rendre fou. Fou de désir contenu, de frustration. En avait-elle seulement conscience ? Il savait que dès l'instant où il enlèverait le bandage, juste après avoir savouré furtivement la douceur de sa peau, il reprendrait son professionnalisme imparable et austère. Il serait le médecin, et non plus l'ami, l'homme, l'amant. Il poussa un léger soupir qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer et il entreprit d'examiner la plaie, de la désinfecter, de resserrer un nouveau bandage après avoir déposé précautionneusement de la gaze. Elle grimaça mais ne protesta point. Et alors qu'il achevait son travail, elle se pencha en avant ses boucles châtain caressèrent la joue de Régis, son parfum l'assaillit, étourdissant.

— Prof, depuis quand y a-t-il de la vodka sur ton bureau ?

Il se souvint alors de son instant de faiblesse, deux jours plus tôt, seul dans cette vaste maison. Il avait furieusement balancé ses recherches à travers la pièce et s'était offert un verre ou deux.

Il rougit.

— Haem. C'était une exception.

Elle lui lança une œillade moqueuse, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Il entrevit, quelques instants, l'ancienne Neko.

— Beau travail ! railla-t-elle.

Elle se leva et traversa la pièce de sa démarche féline, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller. Non, vraiment, Prof commençait à penser qu'elle le provoquait, la bougresse. Il se précipita en avant lorsqu'elle se saisit de la bouteille et commença à boire au goulot. Vive, elle recula d'un pas, lui échappa. Une fois, deux fois. Pourtant, Régis ne manquait pas de réflexes et Neko devait avoir perdu de sa vitesse avec sa blessure. Mais, chaque fois, son regard glissait sur ses cuisses nues, sur la dentelle gris flanelle de son shorty, sur son décolleté qui laissait deviner un soutien-gorge assorti.

— Tu te rouilles, mon petit Prof !

— Et toi, tu te couvres de ridicule, à te balader à moitié à poil chez moi !

Déjà, elle s'esquivait par la porte, traversait le couloir, rejoignait le salon pour se vautrer dans le canapé en cuir moelleux, près de la cheminée où un feu brûlait en crépitant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui jeta une couverture dessus, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Même comme ça, elle dégageait une sensualité grisante.

— Allez, boude pas, le taquina-t-elle.

Déjà, elle avait les joues rosies par l'alcool. Voilà qui promettait. D'ordinaire, il aurait sorti une réplique assassine, cassante, arrogante ou cynique. Bref, il aurait fait preuve de son éternel répondant qu'induisaient son intelligence et son caractère. Rien ne lui venait. Il demeurait hésitant sans qu'il ne sût vraiment pourquoi. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise alors que d'habitude, il se sentait si bien à ses côtés. C'était probablement à cause de cette réalité, ce fait qui se glissait doucement jusqu'à sa conscience. Il réalisait peu à peu qu'elle n'était pas une amie à ses yeux. Qu'un sentiment plus fort avait grandi en lui à son insu. Désemparée par son silence, Neko fit la seule chose sensée qu'elle savait faire : elle lui tendit la bouteille.

— Tiens, je suis sympa, je partage.

— Encore heureux, c'est ma bouteille, maugréa-t-il, en réalisant qu'elle avait bu sa vodka comme du petit lait.

Une lampée lui brûla la gorge et lui piqua les yeux. La chaleur de l'alcool lui semblait réconfortante quand, dehors, un vent glacé se levait. Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer – c'était devenu une habitude, entre eux. Dans ces moments là, alors qu'ils s'enivraient d'alcool, il s'autorisait à lui jeter de longs regards affectueux, tant qu'elle n'y prêtait pas trop attention. Sa chevelure aux boucles indomptables, la musculature fine de ses bras, ses mains devenues calleuses à force d'escalade et de maniement d'armes, son nez droit, son visage, son corps sur lesquels les années ne semblaient pas avoir d'emprise. Pourtant, elle avait vieilli là, dans son regard terni, là, dans son cœur si maussade, là, dans son âme de dresseuse souterraine.

— Dis, Régis, qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez nous ?

Il but encore, se demandant à quelles occasions elle l'avait déjà appelé par son prénom. Il se souvenait parfaitement la fois, où, à l'un de ses cours, elle l'avait gratifié d'un « professeur Chen » d'une voix suave et traînante, absolument _indécente_. Mais Régis… Régis, il n'y avait eu le droit que le jour où ils avaient appris la mort de Sacha. Et cette autre fois, aussi, où lui-même avait frôlé la mort. Et c'était cette petite voix, suppliante et souffrante, qui l'avait tiré des griffes du coma. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait vu son regard bleu vert larmoyant, son visage couvert de sang. Le sien, avait-il deviné. Et elle lui répétait de tenir bon, de rester avec elle alors que l'agonie le guettait. Étaient-ils à l'agonie, ce soir aussi ? Allaient-ils mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'éteindre comme le feu dans l'âtre ? Car ils n'étaient peut-être plus que des braises, de petites braises qui se refroidissaient, leurs vies perdant peu à peu de cette saveur, ce brasier qu'était la Ligue de leur temps. Peut-être avaient-ils vécu trop intensément, trop longtemps et que désormais, quoi qu'ils fissent, seuls la morosité et l'ennui les attendaient. Peut-être. Mais Régis ne voulait pas croire à ce triste futur.

— Je l'ignore, admit-il enfin.

Il reposa son regard sur elle un regard timide qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Elle eu une moue intriguée, haussa un sourcil. Elle se redressa et se mit à quatre pattes pour le fixer de plus près de ses yeux de chat, ridicule et gamine. _Comme avant_, pensa-t-il tout en détournant le regard de ce décolleté affriolant que son tatouage de la Ligue mettait en valeur. Le rouge lui montait aux joues, et cette fois-ci, elle le nota. Elle lui arracha la bouteille des mains.

— Tu devrais sortir un peu plus, toi.

— De même pour toi, Neko.

Elle haussa les épaules, étala ses jambes sur les genoux du professeur. L'ivresse, délicieuse, commençait à lui tourner la tête. L'alcool, ou bien la simple proximité de la dresseuse ?

— C'est moins drôle qu'avant.

Elle songeait probablement à Ln(3), à Psyko. À Artik. Une douleur familière lui étreignit la poitrine. Oui, elle pensait à Artik. Il était certain qu'elle s'était trop attachée à lui, tandis que ce crétin ne voyait en elle que sa précieuse élève, une maîtresse, une amie. Quelle ironie. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le dresseur aux cheveux bleus, qui lui-même ne pouvait se défaire de son affection pour Flora. Et cette dernière avait déjà donné son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. _Quant à moi…_

— Il n'en tient qu'à nous, rétorqua-t-il avec humeur.

Ce fut au tour de Neko de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses jambes sur les tiennes, son haleine aux relents de vodka, la peau de son visage quelque peu burinée par les années d'aventures.

— C'est moi la pro des illusions, tu te souviens ? Inutile de s'en bercer, mon temps est fini. Toi, en tant que Prof, tu auras toujours ta place. Je n'ai pas l'endurance d'Attila, je ne pourrai pas éternellement rester voleuse, il faut que la Ligue Souterraine fasse profil bas. Il me reste quoi… deux, trois années ? Mon temps est fini, Régis. Fini.

Encore son prénom.

Il prit la peine de réfléchir à ses paroles, évaluant les différentes solutions possibles. Il y voyait la vérité nue, telle qu'elle était perçue par son amie. Une vérité qui dérangeait aussi. De celle qu'elle dissimulait la plupart du temps. Or, les vapeurs de l'alcool, il le devinait, embrouillait déjà son esprit, la rendait plus franche, moins attentive. Elle n'était pas faite pour vivre dans l'ombre des nouveaux membres, pas faite pour rester inactive. Elle devait se sentir obsolète, terriblement inutile. Elle ne voulait pas être un outil, juste servir à dissimuler les lieux des combats, à arbitrer les défis, à n'être qu'un simple objet entre les mains des Élémentaux. Et même s'il lui trouvait un moyen de continuer dans la Ligue, il la savait trop butée, trop accrochée à ses principes et à sa liberté pour accorder la moindre concession. Le temps venu, elle demanderait à prendre sa retraite. Il reprit la bouteille, avant de l'interroger:

— Que feras-tu ?

— Je disparaîtrai.

Il accusa le choc. Il tenta d'imaginer la vie sans elle. Secoua la tête.

— Me laisse pas…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, faible. Il détourna la tête. Elle demeura immobile et silencieuse. Il n'osait pas la regarder, il craignait de déceler dans ses prunelles l'immuable détermination propre aux têtes de mules de son espèce. Et lui, que serait-il, sans elle ? Enchaîné à cette Ligue qui avait vu mourir son meilleur ami ? Privé des personnages hauts en couleur qui avaient peuplé sa vie de jeune adulte ? Que ferait-il quand même Artik le laisserait, à force de courir après Combo ? Que deviendrait-il ? Il voulait que, quand il rentrerait chez lui, quelqu'un l'attende. Il ne voulait pas s'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette solitude. Il releva la tête soudainement et posa avec maladresse la bouteille sur la table basse. Il fit face à Neko, n'hésita plus et le faible murmure se mua en supplique rauque :

— Ne t'en va pas toi aussi, ne m'abandonne pas.

Et elle sourit. Ce sourire franc et carnassier, son favori.

— Quoi, tu veux que je reste à me balader en petite tenue chez toi et que je squatte ta salle de bain quand tu es pressé ?

Son ton, à nouveau, était railleur, blessant. Malheureusement pour elle, il savait pertinemment que c'était le ton sauvage qu'elle utilisait pour se forger une carapace, pour cacher ses sentiments, ce ton même qu'elle employait quand Artik la blessait ou quand quelqu'un se moquait de feu Ln. Il la connaissait par cœur, la moindre de ses courbes comme le moindre trait de caractère. Si familière et étrangère à la fois. Il ne perdit pas son sérieux, insista :

— Reste.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle perdait de son assurance alors qu'il soutenait son regard. Ce n'était plus le moment d'hésiter, et au diable Artik. Il préférait vivre dans l'ombre de ce crétin, apprivoiser pas à pas Neko, plutôt que de se retrouver seul, sans plus personne pour briser ses fenêtres ou éparpiller ses papiers.

— Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle plus fort.

— Je…

Il se ravisa. Soupira.

— Je tiens trop à toi. Et tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.

Elle sourit à nouveau. Mais cette fois ci, elle lui offrit un sourire doux. Un peu triste. Elle se blottit contre lui, après avoir effleuré sa joue de ses lèvres, nicha sa tête dans son cou. Régis la prit dans ses bras, la serra fort contre lui, se réconforta de sa présence pour essayer d'oublier qu'elle avait éludé.

* * *

><p>Non, c'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas du tout déprimante. Je n'ai jamais fait pleurer Temi non plus. Elle vous publiera (un jour peut-être) un OS qui se situe après Time is killing us (TIKU, pour les intimes !), centré sur Artik. Alors, ne désespérez pas trop, hein !<p> 


End file.
